Fairy Tail A Lost Strauss Sibling Profile
by sangoscourage
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there was another Strauss sibling? Is Lisanna actually the younger one, and what happened to the child? All I'm going to tell you is that the child is alive and doing well. I don't want to spoil the story for you. I hope you will enjoy it. Rating it T for now to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

A Lost Strauss Sibling

Character Profile & Information

Name: Shizuko (quiet child) Strauss

Age: 10

Height: a little over 4 feet

Hair: white except for a small black chunk of bangs.

Eyes: a medium blue

Character: loyal, smart, usually patient but can have a real temper when someone hurts the ones she loves.

Dislikes: bullies/mean people, bad smells., hates baths/getting caught in the rain. Not much she doesn't like.

Likes: to run (is very fast), the smell of nature and the sun on her face.

Shizuko was just a four month old baby when her parents died. The three older Strauss siblings adored her; especially MiraJane despite her rebellious/demonic nature. They took turns carrying her on their trip to Magnolia and Fairy Tail when they were mere children themselves. They had stopped in a lush forest, a day or two from Magnolia, when a female wolf took advantage of a moment's distraction and grabbed Shizuko and her blanket and ran off with her.

The sibling grieved for a while before they continued on to Magnolia, pushing the memory of their baby sister to the back of their minds. They hoped and prayed that they would someday see their youngest sibling once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Information

Chapter One

Master Makurov had suggested that his "children" needed a break from the guild and go camping for a couple of days or a week; if they wanted to. Kinana and Guildarts agreeed to take over the positions of barmaid and guild master while they were away. So that was the reason why the guild seemed so quiet that day to many who passed by the guild.

MiraJane and her brother and sister had woken up early that morning and to get ready for the trip. After breakfast was consumed and the dishes cleaned up, Elfman and Lisanna went and got the camping equipment out of the garage while Mira went up in to the attic to get a few items. While she was up there, she found a small box that had been shoved in a dark corner and forgotten about. Picking up everything she wanted and the box, she headed downstairs and put the small box on the kitchen table. Putting the other items by the kitchen door she went back to the table and opened the box.

As Mira pulled out each item, vague memories of someone very small began to enter her mind. When she pulled out a small picture and examind it, she suddenly remembered who the baby in the picture was and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"What is it Mira? Who is that baby?" Lisanna asked, concerned as she came up behind her sister and saw what the picture was. She and Elfman sat down and waited.

"She was the youngest of us all. The baby of the family; Shizuko. I don't think you would remember her Lisanna. Do you Elfman?" MiraJane asked.

"Yes I do. She wasn't even a year old when we lost her. I wonder if she's still alive." Elfman answered after a moment of thinking deeply. "We took turns carrying her."

"Could you tell me about her please? How come I don't remember her?" Lisanna asked, feeling a little about what Mira and Elfman were talking about.

"She was only about seven months old when mother and father died. She hardly ever made a sound except when she needed changing or fed. Her hair was white like ours, with a little patch of black above her forehead. She was taken from us by a white wolf a day or two before we reached Magnolia. I can't believe I forgot about her!" MiraJane answered mournfully as she looked at the picture." MiraJane answered, wiping off some dirt off the picture.

"I'm just wonder if she's still alive. "I think Shizuko was still in her baby sling when the wolf took her." Elfman replied. "Mira, do you think Reedus Jonah (painter mage) can do a copy of that picture?"

"I think he would be glad to do it. I'm just wonder if Levy knows of anything that can give us a picture of what Shizuko looks like today." Lisanna replied softly. She was really starting to become curious about the little sister she didn't remember.

I think those are great ideas! I'll phone Levy right now and ask her. Why don't we finish getting the camping gear ready, then we'll head over to the guild. We'll head over to the guild after." Mira replied.

"Good idea. Lisanna and I will go and fold up the tents and sleeping bags while you phone Levy." Elfman replied as he stood up and headed for the backyard.

Mira quickly phoned Levy who said she did have a program that could calculate a person's ago. Mira picked up the old baby clothes and tossed them in to the clothes hamper, picking up the phone as she walked to the laundry room. As soon as Mira came out of the house, they headed towards the guild.

As soon as they entered the building, Elfman spotted Reedos in the corner and went right over to talk to him. MiraJane and Lisanna went over to the bar and joined a few of their friends.

"Hi Mira, Lisanna. Are you guys ready for the camping trip?" Lucy asked.

"Nearly. We just have to tend to a few things. Levy, do you have the program?" MiraJane asked, pulling out her picture and handed over to you bluenette.

"I've got it right here." Levy said taking the picture from MiraJane. "Most results from this method are not always a hundred percent, but it will get you very close." She carefully put the picture in to the slot and closed the little door.

"Who's the baby Mira?" Lucy asked.

"My youngest sibling. Shizuko. To make a long story short, the baby in that picture was taken from us by a white wolf just before Lisanna, Elfman and myself reached Marigold when we were kids. It was a while after our parents died." MiraJane answers.

"Oh Mira, I'm so sorry!" Lucy sympathized.

"Mira, can you or Elfman can remember if the wolf was a male or female?" Levy asked.

"I'm not sure Levy, why?" Mira answered, wondering she would asked that question.

"If it was a female wolf, she may have taken your sister to raise herself. The reason is if that if she lost her pup, or pups, her maternal instincts were probably quite strong. If that's the case, then I'm guessing that your sister will have been raised by the female." Levy replied.

"I'm not doubting what you're saying Levy, but is there any proof that this sort of thing has happened?" Lisanna asked, looking down a little, worried that she had been a little rude.

"It's alright Lisanna, and that's a great question. Yes, there has been documented proof on children being raised in the wild. It's also been proven that if a child is found and brought out of the wilderness, the transition to civilized life must be done slowly. It would be too much of a shock for them otherwise." Levy replied.

"Mira, Elfman tells me you want to have a picture of a baby copied." Reedos replied as he stepped forward after Levy had finished speaking. There was a whirling sound and two pictures ejected from Levy's machine; the old one and a new picture of Shizuko as she would look today.

"Yes we would. We just want a refurbished picture of her." Mira answeredk getting the picture from Levy and showing it to Redos.

"Alright. If you wish, I can make the painting like a movie. I would make it look like she would be walking and stopping at the age she is at today." Redos replied, sitting down at the table nearby and set up his small canvas and paints.

"I hope your little sister is still alive Mira. It would be wonderful if you can get her back. It looks like Levy's program gave you a great idea on what she looks like." Lucy replies exciteably.

"Lucy, I did say it would give us a very close proximity of what Shizuko may look like. The program is not 100% accurate. It's too complicated to explain further." Levy replied.

"Okay Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, I need you to put a finger or two here as you think about your baby sister. It will activate the "movie". You'll see how she changes from a baby to a toddler. It will show you what she's doing now. No one else touch it or you will ruin the movie." Redos replied.

"Thank you Redos. I appreciate this." Mira replied, smiling at the man.

"You're welcome. I hope you find her." Redos answered and walked away. Mira noticed a sad look in his eyes as he walked away.

"Let's see what he did Mira!" Lucy replied, starting to reach for the picture. Erza slapped her hand away and glared at the girl when Lucy looked at her in surprise.

"Did you hear what Redos just said!? Honestly Lucy!" Erza snapped at her friend. Honestly her blonde hair friend could be so dense sometimes.

Mira touched the picture where Redos had mentioned and they all watched as the picture of the baby animated and slowly walked across the screen. It stopped at a picture of a toddler around the age of eight. She indeed have the strauss' white hair but with a patch of black bangs.

"You know, she looks like the three of you rolled in to one. She definitely has elfman's wild hair...somewhat." Gray replied, having watched the "move" from where he sat.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

A Lost Strauss Sibling

Coming Close

Chapter Two

With a nearby pack of white wolves:

Wolf talking **

**Moonlight, where is Shadow?** a tall white male wolf asked.

**I don't know Star. She must be exploring beyond the pack again.**

**That habit of hers is going to get her in serious trouble one day. Take a few of the pack and go find her. She can't have gone too far." Star growled in disappointment.

**Yes dear, and you are right. She should know better by now. It must be that human curiousity that ails her.** Moonlight responded, before commanding a few wolves to help her.

 _Meanwhile in the guild_

It was decided that the camping trip would be put off for a day and come with a plan to try and find the young child. That is if she was still alive. So that afternoon, a poster with the picture and some information was put together. MiraJane hurried over to the printing shop to place in rush order for 50 posters to me made. Remembered what Levy said about "capturing" a wild child, she asked that they put in a note saying that if the child was found, they were to just notify the guild of where the child was sighted. The next morning, everyone helped put the posters up on lamp posts, on sides of building and in shop windows, all around the city. For rest of the day they talked and planned on what they would do on the camping trip, and listened to any rumors of a wild child sighting.

As the sun started to descend, a small figure in wolf clothing cautiously slowly and cautiously crept out of the nearby forest between two stores. What caught her attention as she gazed in to a window was a picture of herself. As she walked along, she kept saw more pictures of herself. As the child folllowed the pictures, she soon found herself in front of the Fairy Tail guild gateway. Even though her curiousity was starting to get the better of her, the wolf girl was cautious and stayed in the shadows as she approached the windows to see what the noise inside was about.

**Shadow, what are you doing? You know you are not to leave the pack without one or two of us beside you!" a large female wolf growled (scolded). Shadow yipped in surprise and whirled around.

**Mother, I'm sorry for disobeying you. I was curious about why those pictures on everything is of me." Shadow (Shizuko) responded quickly, looking down, ashamed.

**I understand that you want to find the people in your memories, but you must be careful. Humans can't always be trusted. You are precious to us. I'm sure you know that you're father is angry with you.** the mother wolf answered.

**Yes mother." Shadow (Shizuko) replied sullenly, not looking forward to her wolf father's scolding.

"What's that noise out there?" someone called from inside.

**Child, get on my back now!** the mother wolf called. Shadow did so immediately and the wolf took off in the the shadows. But she passed through a nearby street light just as MiraJane, Lucy and Gray came outside.

"Were those white wolves?" Lucy asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, they were. And it looked like there was a young girl on one of them. From what I saw, it looked like she had white hair." Gray replied.

"Do you think it could be be Shizuko?" Mira replied hopefully, raising a fisted hand to her chest and stepping forward a bit.

"It could be. We'll just have to hope she'll show up again." Lucy replied, hoping the child would for Mira's sake. They went back inside and as they got to the bar, a young woman around Mira's age came in the front door with one of the fliers in her hand. When she saw Mira's white hair, she walked up confidently to her with a gentle smile.

"Are you the one looking for this child? I am Lightening." the young woman asked.

"Yes I am. So is my brother and sister. I'm MiraJane, this is Lisanna and Elfman. Have you seen her?" Mira asked.

"I just saw her leave just now. And I know what you are going to say, and it wouldn't be a very good idea. Capturing her would only cause trouble." Lightening advised.

"And why would that be?!" Erza demanded sternly.

"Because restraining her would make her feel threatened, causing her to fight you in self defence." Lightening answered.

"We just want our little sister back." Lisanna replied, feeling a little frustrated.

"I understand that. From what I understand from your poster, your little sister has grown up with a pack of wolves; only knowing their ways of life and speaking." Lightening replied.

"What do you mean by speaking?" Levy asked.

"I mean she will only be able to understand how a wolves speak to each other. Which is through a series of barks, yips, yelps and growls." Lightening answered.

"And the howling?" Gray asked.

"Locating each other. Very much like humans do to find each other. I must go now, but I will come back tomorrow and talk some more about wolves if you wish." Lightening offered.

"We're going on a camping trip tomorrow. At Hilltop Campgrounds. Would you care to join us?" Elfman offered.

I will meet you there. I know where it is." Lightening offered, getting up to leave.

"If I may ask Lightening-san. How do you know so much about wolves?" Gajeel asked.

"I was raised by wolves myself. And before you ask, I was named Lightening because I was and am a very fast runner. Good night." Lightening answered. Before anyone could say anything she was gone and the door seemed to open and close on its own.

"Well...that was interesting." Natsu replied.

"Let's just go home and get ready for tomorrow. I'm sure we will get the answer to a lot of our questions. MiraJane, Lisanna and Elfman, I want the three of you to be ready things you may not want to hear. I want you to realize that if and when you do get your little sister back, it may take quite some time to raise her as a human with your rules." the master advised.

Everyone nodded and quietly left, contemplating on all that they had learned. For the Strausses, they went home with their hearts and minds anticipating the fact that they just might have their sister back with them soon. They needed to talk and sort things out before they turned in for the night. Twenty minutes later, they were home and went in to the livingroom and sat down.

"Big sister, what do you think? Could that child with the wolves be our Shizuko?" Elfman asked.

"I don't know Elfman. It could be her; I don't know of any other child who have our white hair and the bit of black on Shizuko's bangs. We can only hope." MiraJane replied thinking deeply on what they had learned.

"Something tells me that Lightening is telling the truth about being raised by wolves. I hope she will help us with Shizuko; if we can get her back. She obviously knows all about wolves." Lianna replied.

"I'm sure she will Lisanna, and I'm sure we can trust her. I'm sure Shizuko will need a lot of our patience to help her to be more human. Remember, she's lived all this time with a wolf mentality. "Now, I think we should all get to bed and have a good night's sleep. I have a feeling we'll need it tomorrow." Mira replied with assurance.

"I agree Mira. Good night." Elfman replied, standing up and headed for his bedroom. Lisanna said god night to them both and headed for hers.

'Shizuko, I hope we have you back with us soon. We have never forgotten you.' Mira thought as she stood up and headed to her bedroom.

Okay, I think I will end this chapter here and start the new one with the adventure. Again if you have suggestions, I'd love to read them. Just keep it "clean".


	4. Chapter 4

A Lost Strauss Sibling

Learning More and Finding the Lost One

Chapter Three

Everyone gradually met at the base of the mountain, and after a few minutes, started up the well worn path to the campground. The air was charged with excitement, anticipation, hope and a few others. Many of the people ran up to the campsite while the Strauss siblings, Cana and Erza to walk up at a more leisurely pace. Suddenly a figure ran across the pathway behind them, disappearing. In the next second it was a few feet in front of them, startling them. It was Lightening who had come to help them understand little Shizuko, if they came across her.

"Geez Lightening, don't do that." Cana griped.

"I do apologize, but I felt the need to demonstrate the reason why wolves are called the spirits of the night. They can come and go without you even know that they had been nearby. There is much you must know, if your sister is to accept you without a fight." Lightening responded.

"I appreciate you coming to help us Lightening. My sister, brother and myself would love to have Shizuko back with us. Whatever you can do for us will be appreciated." Mira replied.

"Good. There is a lot to know, but I will start with the simple things first." Lightening replied, smiling gently with her mouth closed.

"Yesterday, you said that confining Shizuko would not be a good thing. Why is that?" Erza asked, curious herself as to why that would be.

"To put it simply, Shizuko has been taught that to be confined or held down means being captured or dominated. All of you are strangers to her and it would be like being captured by a wolf from another, unfriendly pack. Lightening adviced.

"So that would be something like Fairy Tail stopping a dark guild." Lisanna replied, remembering a few of the dark guilds Fairy Tail had to deal with. "What else can you tell us?"

"From the time she could walk and move around, she's been taught to fight to defend herself and he pack. I have heard rumors of a pack of white wolves roaming around the forests outside of this city. Someone said they saw a white hair child riding a tall wolf. If that is your sister, we might see her. Just to know she might be be very cautious around you.

"How are we to show Shizuko that we love her, if we can't hug her?" Elfman asked.

"You can brush up against her gentle nudge or brush up against her. Those two things are also considered a greeting." Lightening answered.

"How much more is there for us to remember so we don't offend or scare Shizuko off?" Cana asked.

"There is a lot more. I offer my help to help you and Shizuko living as a family. Just remember to be very patient with her. She is used to living as a wolf and the wolf way of life." Lightening adviced. By this time they had arrived at the camp and started to set up their little camp area as the wolf woman continued to explain things. The other people there discretely listened in.

"Can you give us an example in what she would have to be corrected for?" Elfman asked.

"She knows nothing of the objects you use in your home; like the bathtub or toilet. You would have to get her used to eating cooked meat." Lightening replied. At hearing this, maining of the people listening, gimaced.

"So it would be like training Shizuko if the wolf hadn't taken her." MiraJane remarked, thinking on what she had just been told.

"Yes, and like I said, you will need to be very patient with her; she might be stubborn about changing in some ways. I know I certainly was when I was found by my aunt and uncle, and brought back to civilization." Lightening answered.

"In the meantime, I would suggest that we all get down to the business of relaxing and have some fun. That's what we're all here for." Macao replied, coming up with his son Romeo.

"I brought my ball and frisbee with me." Romeo replied, holding up the aforementioned items.

Everyone divided in to two groups and took either the ball or the frisbee. Everyone was having fun running around and just plain enjoying themselves until the ball was missed and went rolling away and stopped by the edge of the woods. Suddenly a four month old wolf pup jumped out and pounced on it, rolling to the side with it.

"Look a cute puppy!" Asuka squealed and ran to it, wanting to pick it up and cuddle the pup. Suddenly Shizuko jumped out and stood in front of the pup, snarling at Asuko. Asuko stumbled back in surprise and fear. Needless to say this surprised everyone; especially the Strauss'.

'Shizuko, is that you? Oh kami, please let it be!' MiraJane thought to herself, hoping that it was and her little sister would be back with them soon. She was going to step forward, but she remembered what Lightening told her and stayed where she was.

"Asuko, it's alright, she's not going to hurt you. She's only warning you right now." Lightening replied, suddenly beside the young girl.

"I just wanted to pet the puppy." Asuko whimpered.

"I understand, but this little girl doesn't understand that. Why don't you stay beside me while I talk with her." Lightening replied gently, then turned to Shizuko; talking in wolf. "Little one, this girl wasn't going to hurt your friend. Is your name Shizuko?"

"I thought your friend was going to hurt my little brother. I am sorry for scaring her; I now see she is good. I don't remember my human name, but I am called Shadow. I must leave now or my wolf parents will be angry if they see me here." Shizuko/Shadow answered, glancing over at MiraJane. This didn't go unnoticed by Lightening.

"That young woman and the two other people with white hair are your human sisters and brother. They really want to meet you." Lightening replied.

"I understand but I have been warned to be wary of humans. Just tell the long haired one, my wolf family has taken good care of me." Shizuko answered. "I must go now." With that the little wolf girl disappeared in to the woods with the young pup in her arms, growling and yipping at it.

When Lightening walked back over to the Strauss siblings, everyone began to yell out questions at a such a fast pace, the poor woman couldn't understand one question from another.

"QUIET!" Gajeel roared over all the shouting. When everyone looked at him in surprise. "If you would shut up, Lightening could explain things!" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Gajeel growled in frustration.

"Thank you. I will only say this once, so listen carefully. MiraJane, Lisanna, Elfman, that little girl is your sister. She thought Asuko was attacking the wolf pup and was defending it. Shizuko now knows the truth and apologized. She doesn't remember her human name but the one she is called by is Shadow. He memories are very faint, but are there. She said to tell long hair – MiraJane, that her wolf parents have taken good care of her." Lightening informed, smiling a bit at the end. MiraJane smiled as well.

"But why would the female wolf take her from us in the first place?" Lisanna asked, feeling a little angry.

"I have no words to ease your pain, but I can only explain why the female wolf took your sister. As I have seen growing up with a wolf pack and the job I do now, I can tell you the reason. To explain this as quickly as I can, Shizuko's wolf mother had lost her litter pups, her maternal instinct was so strong that she would have taken any baby, whether it was a human, deer or monkey. That's how powerful the urge to nuture was. She meant no harm Lisanna." Lightening explained.

"I understand Lightening. It still hurts though." Lisanna states quietly.

"I understand. I don't know if I can or not, but I will see if I can get the mother to meet with one of you and me to talk about things." Lightening reassured.

"That would be nice. Thank you for all you have done for us." MiraJane replied.

Okay, I think I will end this here. If you want to see anymore campground activities of the guild, please let me know and I will be glad to try and fit them in.


	5. Chapter 5

A Lost Strauss Sibling

Together Again

Chapter Four A

A/N: I just wanted to quickly let you know that sonicgirl11 has been a great help to me with a wonderful idea for this chapter. All I'm going to say is that it has to do with a meeting. I feel this chapter wouldn't be as good without sonicgirl11's suggest. And combined with mine, I think you will enjoy reading this chapter. If you're an Elfman fan, go and read her stories, especially the OC ones.

Early the next morning, as the young wolf woman made her way back up to the campgrounds, Lightening noticed Shizuko/Shadow and four wolves running through the forest. She realized that they were heading over to the cliff that overlooked the valley on a scouting mission. Following them at a safe distance, she hid behind a tree and listened carefully to what they were saying.

" _Sister Shadow, our scouts have reported that the black wolves from Crocus are coming from the direction of that low mountain over there." a young white male wolf growled and yipped._

" _Does he know how many?" Shadow asked._

" _He and his brother counted up to fifty. There may be more." the male wolf answered._

" _Then we must get back and let the rest of the pack know what we have found out." Shadow replied firmly before howling with the other wolves for a minute or two. Seconds later, they took off running in in the direction of the their den. A couple of minutes later they ran in to a small clearing and respectfully greeted the leaders. It was when they finished the greetings, Shadow and her wolf brothers and sister noticed that other white wolves from their extended packs had joined. (A huge number of related wolves, divided in to other packs)._

" _Mother, Father we have spotted the black wolves, and our scouts were right. There is around fifty approaching quickly. I feel we need all the wolves we can get." Shadow adviced._

" _I caught the scents of Scar and Weasel. I have a feeling this is going to be a tough fight." Shadow's brother added._

" _Well two of our strongest packs are on their way and should be here very soon. So we should have a good chance of winning this fight." Moonlight (the mother) replied. Just as she finished saying this the new packs arrived and greeted the leader._

" _It is good to see you again my sister. I take it Scar, Weasel and a few others are still have not changed their ways. When are they going to take better care of their lands!" a male wolf by the name of SnowStorm greeted. He had dealt with the two mentioned black wolves before and didn't like them at all._

" _It is good to see you again as well brother. I don't think those two will ever learn; if ever." Moonlight answered. It time we headed out to meet them._

Back at the camp

"W-what was that!?" Wendy stammered.

"More than likely a bunch a fleabag wolves." Carla commented rudely, with her nose in the air.

"Say that again cat, and I will have you for lunch." Lightening threatened, suddenly appearing behind Carla. Needless to say, the cat shrieked and hid behind Wendy. "Now I need to speak to the Strauss'. The rest of you may listen but just listen because this matter is important." Lightening stated seriously.

"What do you have to tell us Lightening? Has it anything to do with the howling?" MiraJane asked, seemingly knowing what may be going out.

"Yes it does. That first howl was Shizuko and a few of her siblings. Please listen carefully. What I'm going to tell you is important, and you need to know what I'm about to tell you." Lightening instructed. All three siblings nodded and focused their attention on the woman in front of them.

"Alright. I'm going to try and keep this short and to the point. Number one, in wolf society, when a pup reaches one year of age, they are considered adults and hopefully ready to help run the pack as of every other member. Shizuko, being human, that would have been a little later.

2\. She has grown up as a wolf; so that's is her language and mentality. She will act and speak like a wolf.

3\. She is the alpha male and female's daughter, so she is high ranking.

4\. Wolves are sociable animals and very protective of each member of their pack. In other words, you kill one of the white wolves in this area, you will have a lot of wolves coming after you to get revenge.

5\. And never stare directly in to their eyes or show your teeth. Both are threat gestures to them.

"Why was Shizuko and her companions howling? Levy asked, who was standing just to the side of Lisanna.

"Shizuko and the wolves were howling an important message to the rest of the pack. It seems there is a black wolf pack coming to try and take over this pack's territory. They were contacting the rest of their pack about this matter." Lightening answered. "And I have a feeling it's going to be quite the battle.

"Are you saying Shizuko is going to in the middle of this battle? Lightening, she's just a child!" MiraJane gasped. She was picturing in her mind, her baby sister being mauled to death.

"MiraJane, I have no control over this! I'm only stating the facts for you. If your sister is in the battle, she will more than likely be helping to defending the younger pups." Lightening replied trying to reassure the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry Lightening. I just want her back, and unharmed." MiraJane replied softly with a weak smile.

The wolf woman returned the smiled back to reassure her friend.

"Is there anyway we can help the white wolves or Shizuko?" Elfman asked, just as worried as MiraJane.

"I really don't think so Elfman. If we are able to, helping to fight the black wolves might gain some respect from Shizuko's packs." Lightening responded.

"But I thought wolves hated humans." Gray stated, a little confused.

"Yes they do because of bad experiences with humans in the past. Show them respect and that you're not going to harm them; they will think differently." Lightening stated.

For the next twenty minutes, the guild and the strauss' sat around thinking and talking about what Lightening had told them about wolves. Suddenly they heard sounds of growling and snarls. In other words, sounds of a battle. The wolf woman stood and raised her hand to silence every one. She listened carefully for a few minutes before turning to MiraJane, Lisanna and Elfman to tell them what she had heard. But before she could say anything, a young "teenager" wolf jumped out of the bushes and spotted the three white haired humans Moonlight had told him about. He ran over to them, sniffing the air as he got closer.

"Are you the eldest of Shadow's sister and brother?" the young wolf asked, looking at MiraJane, he barked and yipped twice; cocking his head to the side.

"He asked if you are the eldest of Shizuko's sisters and brother." Lightening answered, then turned to the young wolf and "wolf talked" her reply (yes) as MiraJane nodded her head at the wolf.

"Then follow me please, Shadow is quite injured and need of your help." the young wolf answered and headed back to forest from where he had entered. The Strauss' and Lightening immediately followed.

"Hey, what about us!? We want to help to." Romeo yelled out.

"Alright but stay on the outside of the fight. Your job is to deal with the black wolves. Kill them if you have to." Lightening yelled back before she disappeared in to the forest.

After a minute or two of running, the small group came upon a group of younger wolves; both white and black, fighting each other. They easily spotted Shizuko/Shadow fighting the best she could; even though she was starting to stagger. MiraJane didn't agree with her baby sister fighting, but could see that she was obviously well trained.

"You need to surround your sister and protect her. This will show the white wolves you care for her." Lightening replied quickly as she struck a black wolf lunging at her.

MiraJane and Elfman immediately jumped and landed in front of Shizuko and a few of the younger wolves while Lisanna and Lightening protected her from behind. This took Shizuko/Shadow by surprise and the distraction caused her to lose her focus for a moment. Fortunately she saw it coming and dropped to the ground and slashed it's with her knife as it flew over her. Lisanna looked back for a second and was surprised to see her little sister badly hurt but still standing with a bloody knife in her hand. She was obviously a good fighter and strong but she was starting to weaken. Shizuko was starting to stumble and shake from the effort of standing.

"Guys, we have to end this now! Shizuko can't take much more of this." Lisanna called out. MiraJane quickly made her hands in to ones with deadly claws. Elfman saw this and did the same thing, jumping forward her and taking out several black wolves in two good swings of his big arms. With the guild stepping up their attacks, the black wolves ran off.

After barking out a command to her wolves that were around her, Moonlight came running over and just managed to catch Shizuko before she slumped to the ground. The alpha female watched to white haired humans in front of her for a moment before "talking" to MiraJane.

"I am Moonlight. I have seen how you care for my little one by the way you have protected her and aided us in our fight. I will carry her to your camp and talk to her later when she is better." Moonlight replied. MiraJane looked over at Moonlight for the interpretation.

"She said that her name is Moonlight and has seen how you protected Shizuko. She will carry her to your camp and talk to her daughter later when she is better. She is the alpha female; the wolf that took care of your sister all these years." Lightening interpretated. MiraJane nodded and led the way back to the camp.

"That wolf is getting away with Shizuko. I'm all..." Natsu started but was knocked unconscious, courtesy of Erza hitting him over the head. Moonlight heard the threat in his voice and growled a warning. She had to give a wolfish smirk when she saw the warrior woman do that.

"Idiot! That's obviously the wolf that raised Shizuko!" Erza growled and picked up the pink haired young man.

"You'll have to remind him of that when he wakes up Erza." Gray replied, frowning at how stupid

When they all got back to camp, Lisanna quickly runs to the supply hut and got the necessary supplies and came running back as Mira and Moonlight gently laid Shizuko down on a futon. As Mira started to clean the wounds on of Shizuko's arms, the wolf mother started licking the wounds on the other. This confused Mira and her brother and sister, as why the wolf would do that. Lightening was standing nearby and smiled gently.

"Moonlight is helping to heal the wounds. A wolf's saliva has a healing property to it. She cared deeply for Sha...I mean Shizuko. I have a feeling that you will be getting your sister back soon. Although it be all that smoothly." Lightening replied.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"From what I'm sensing from Moonlight, she has come to a decision concerning your sister. I don't think Shizuko is going to take it too well. I may be wrong, but..." Lightening answered.

Just then, Shizuko stirred stirred and opened her eyes. She tensed when she saw the four people around her. Lightening and Moonlight quickly reassured her that she was safe.

"Shadow, these people helped you in the fight when the black wolves became to much for you." Moonlight gently told her daughter. Shadow looked at MiraJane and looked her over carefully. "Do you remember her daughter?"

"I remember a girl like her wearing a black band holding her up in a tail." Shadow/Shizuko answered.

"MiraJane, did you used to wear your hair in a ponytail and use a hair tie?" Lightening asked, interpreting for Moonlight.

"Yes. Does Shizuko remember me?" MiraJane asked hopefully.

"Her memory is fuzzy. She seems to remember a hair band and ponytail. If you have a hair tie, I would suggest you put it on to help her remember." Lightening suggested.

Mira quickly got up and ran into her tent and rifled through her bag and put one on like she used to. When she came back, Shizuko gazed at her a moment before her eyes widened in surprise. This was her eldest sister! Looking over at Lisanna and Elfman, her memories flooded to the front. They were definitely her family; but what was she to do now. Moonlight saw the concern in her daughters eyes and put a paw on her uninjured shoulder and gently pushed her back now.

"Questions and answers later my daughter. You must rest to heal. I will talk with you family and friend Lightening while you rest." Moonlight gentle ordered her human child. Shizuko simply wuffed a gentle reply and closed her eyes again.

It didn't take her long to fall in to a peaceful slumber. Every one moved a short distance away to talk about Shizuko. Moonlight realized that Lightening was the only one who could understand wolf talk so she waited patiently while the wolf woman translated what she said.

"Moonlight, can you tell us what Shizuko is like? The Strauss family will need to know in order to understand her." Lightening asked in wolf.

"Like any child, she will get herself in trouble at times. She can be very mischievous; especially when she's bored. As you saw, she is a good fighter, which she will only do when defending herself or her family. She's very smart and curious. Shadow can be very stubborn at times; especially when she doesn't want to do something she doesn't like. But the main thing is that she is very loyal to her family." Moonlight stated. Lightening quickly related this to MiraJane, Lisanna and Elfman who all smiled gently in understanding.

"Thank you for telling us this Moonlight. It sounds like you did a wonderful job raising her. I am just sorry that I didn't see her grow into the young girl she is now. I know none of were perfect as children. I certainly wasn't." MiraJane commented.

"You are welcome. And I must apologize for taking her from you. I had lost my four newborn pups and my instincts to nuture were overwhelming. I can see now that you really care for, and I will be giving her back to you. I ask that you allow me to talk to Shadow alone; I know she will be very upset for a while." Moonlight replied, and Lightening translated what the alpha leader had said.

In half an hour's time, Shizuko woke up and nuzzled Moonlight as the female wolf came up to her and nuzzled her as well. The little girl sensed that something was bothering the wolf in front of her. She sat up on her knees and waited for her to speak. Moonlight sighed, knowing what she had to say, was going to hurt her daughter, but it had to be done.

"Shadow, I have to tell you this and I want you to listen carefully. I took you from your real family, eight years ago, even though it was wrong to do so. These years of watching you grow, teaching you things you needed to know, have been the best years of my life. But as you know, you are different from the rest of the pack. What I am trying to say Shadow, is that it is time for you to go back to your family and their way of life. I can see that deep down, this is what you want and it is for the best. I fear you will be killed if you stay with us much longer. I see now that a human cannot be alpha and bare pups. So I am sending you back to your family, and I will leave Dancer with you as a companion." Moonlight stated as calmly as as she could. Her heart was aching at the soon to be loss of her daughter.

"Mother, did I do something very wrong. I'm sorry if I did." Shizuko whimpered.

As Moonlight continued to talk to Shizuko, Lightening was quietly translating what Moonlight was saying. It wasn't surprising that anyone in the fascinity had tears in their eyes.

"No my child, far from it. You have been the best daughter a wolf can have. I fear for your future, so I am asking you to go back to your real family. I know you realize what I have said, deep in your heart.

I will be watching over you my dearest. Now go to them my daughter; Dancer, you go and be her companion." Moonlight reassured and called out to her young son.

"Yes mother the two answered." Shizuko and Dancer answered together. Shizuko simply slumped to the ground as her brother came to her side and gently pushed his head between his sister's arm and body. Both watched as the female wolf walked back in to the forest with her head down in sorrow.

MiraJane, Lisanna and Elfman slowly and quietly went over to their little sister and sat down by her, not saying a word; knowing how it felt to have someone taken from you. Whether the person died or just left, it still hurt. When she settled down a little, Elfman gentle picked up Shizuko and Dancer and took them over to the picnic table in front of their tents. MiraJane sat down at the table and held her arms out to receive her baby sister. Elfman saw the motherly longing in MiraJane's eyes, so he gently placed the mourning child in to her arms. He sat down on one side of Mira, and Lisanna sat on the other; each putting a gentle hand on Shizuko. They had to chuckle slightly as they all felt Shizuko tense and hug Dancer a little closer to her.

"We are not going to take him away from you Shizuko. We know your mother gave him to you." Mira replied gently while giving her a gentle hug. Lightening quickly translated from behind the small group.

"Thank you. I guess I have two brothers here. One two legged, one four legged." Shizuko answered mischievously. Lightening again translated what she had said, and the three older siblings chuckled softly at Shizuko's little joke.

Okay folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Time to close it and start thinking up chapter 7. Again, if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I do appreciate any suggestions you may have, even if they don't fit. I'll be putting this up on as well; if you have an account there a well.


End file.
